mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Cool Spot/RoySquadRocks' version
While RoySquadRocks' version appears to be heavily based off fer619's version, sharing the sprites and a lot of their attack animations, he uses RoySquadRocks' own gameplay and a six-button layout and has three different A.I. settings. ) |Image = File:RSRCoolSpotPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RoySquadRocks |Downloadlink = RoySquadRocks' MUGEN Site |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This version of Cool Spot is a six-button character. His gameplay is similar to that of RoySquadRocks' other characters. Most of his Specials and Hypers are performed with motions. He also has a Super Jump. He plays for the most part similar to fer619's version, but with six buttons and more Specials and Hypers. There are also some differences with some attacks. He has decent comboability, but a low damage output. His standing Normals are pretty slow, but can be easily chained. He excels in aerial combos. Like with most of RoySquadRocks' other characters, his heavy Normals give Cool Spot some forward momentum, but his crouching also gives forward momentum. These are great for approaching or comboing. His crouching launches the opponent upward, allowing the player to follow up with a Super Jump and perform aerial combos. Most of his Specials are projectiles. Notably, Item Snap's projectile is randomly chosen between a falling Spot Coin, a spike ball that stays on the ground and damages the opponent every time it's touched and an exploding 7-up bottle that explodes after a set amount of time when activated. All three of them have a short range. His Surf's Up has a long startup lag but very long range. His Health Recovery creates a 7-up icon that recovers Life when picked up. His Hypers have a long range, but he lacks a level 3 Hyper. He has three different A.I. settings, not unlike RoySquadRocks' other characters. The A.I. setting depends on the character's .def file entered in the select.def file. He has a Normal, Easy and Stronger A.I. Easy is not very different from the default A.I., Stronger tends to spam Hypers and attacks more often and Normal is in-between these settings. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | Aerial version: | }} | | }} | Projectile randomly selected from Spikeball, Spot Coin and 7up Bottle 7up Bottle: | }} | | }} || }} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Others' + | Life must be less than or equal to 250 Places 7-up icon on stage that restores 200 Life when picked up| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos MUGEN Chester Cheetah and Cool Spot NOW LIVE! 3 characters UPDATED! MUGEN Snack Attack - Chester Cheetah vs Cool Spot (Rematch) Mugen Cool Spot VS Fido Dido Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters made by RoySquadRocks Category:Characters made in 2014 Category:Characters that can run forwards }}